Prior art relating to sealing container closure assemblies is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,906, 3,894,647, 4,273,248, 4,093,096, 4,310,101, 4,493,427, 4,746,016, 4,856,674, 3,861,549, 4,328,905, 4,954,191, 1,850,911, 2,313,161, 2,026,889, 3,767,076, 4,335,824, 4,605,136, and in Netherlands specification No. 6707565.
Prior art relating to child-resistant container closure assemblies is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,647, 4,213,534, 3,770,153, 3,94,4101, 3,831,797, 4,376,497, 3,994,4102, and in PCT application No. WO 90/04546.
Prior art relating to tamper-evident container closure assemblies is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,147,268, 4,157,144, 4,746,026, 3,944,102, 3,737,064, 4,493,427.
Additional prior art relating to container closure assemblies is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,530, 4,669,624, 4,289,248, 3,347,403, in European specification No. EP-A-0117948 and in French specifications Nos. 2572369, 2558443 and 2036272.